


A Fictional Despair-Inducing Video Reaches The Future

by skeletonseye2nd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brainwashed Midoriya Izuku, Brainwashing, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Despair, Don't Read This, Inventor Midoriya Izuku, Other, POV Third Person, Past Brainwashing, Please Don't Hate Me, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, The Author Regrets Everything, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonseye2nd/pseuds/skeletonseye2nd
Summary: A Certain Fictional Video From A Certain Series Reaches A Certain BroccoliOr, how Izuku Midoriya becomes a remnant of despair after years of Danganronpa ending
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Useless Ideas





	A Fictional Despair-Inducing Video Reaches The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this ideo for like fifteen minutes- this is my first work here, sorry for this Beng kind of mediocre, this was going to originally be on Wattpad after all but this idea seems to work on AO3 a little to much....So here it is!

Midoriya Izuku was thirteen when he become a Remnant Of Despair, he was curious to what the dark web holds, searching "How To Go To The Dark Web" after a while of frustration, anger and some false hope for about an hour or so he finally reached the dark web or the dark side of YouTube, some videos are new, most where old, some of them were from the 2000's, 2010's and every decade and century, after another hour he saw something...interesting...it was a video called "Despair" the creator of the video was "DanganTeam" he was again curious so he clicked on the video.

The video showed multiple teens killing each other and a pink haired girl Tring to survive, clutching onto her life...until she reached the feet of a man with long hair and a suit. The aftermath had Izuku with with eyes of despair upon layers of despair, a face with dryed tears.

He fell into Despair.

After a few years, he got into the Support Department of UA, he always was good with machines after all, with the power he made Monokuma behind the scenes inside his bedroom to try and make another Tragedy, like a second generation, and so from there he made another Monokuma, and another, and another, and another and the final one was Junko herself, like Monokuma, he made another one in case the original was destroyed, then he became a 3rd generation Junko. First he started things small, killing his mother, tracking his father and eliminating him aswell, killed random people as well taking the identity the fictional Genocide Jack, some arson aswell too.

The 2 Junkos would be proud of him.

He started brainwashing too aswell, like Class 1-A, Mei Hatsume, Eraserhead, Nezu, random students from his middle school (well to be honest everyone in his middle school) and so the 2nd tragedy was successful, he started wearing The Iconic Tie and Bear Hair Pins, he felt comfortable this way. 

He soon made a "backup AI" of him, like the original, it's sad, even despair-inducing enough that, the heroes apprehended them! The heroes tried to make all of them back to their regular selves. Keyword "try", he broke them out before they did. He soon made some of them die, forced suicide and all but he never tried a killing game before (even though he never watched Danganronpa, what a fake fan) 

Oh well. I guess he has too

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't have any ideas here
> 
> Edit- i might actually write another chapter, who knows? Bonus- i have other ideas and plans ;) (not smut, i don't know how to write that......yet)


End file.
